Sweet Chocolate Kiss
by Acidica
Summary: Valentine's Day. Vodka wants to confess to someone on Valentine's day with chocolate. Gin's troubled over it and tries to figure out who it is.


Gin/Vodka. Mention of Rye/Akemi, ?/Sherry, and Korn/Chianti. PG.

There's even a very short extra added in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan or any of its characters.

Note: Gin and Vodka are not lovers, married, etc. They're living on their own. Also, this is set when Rye and Akemi is still in the Organization.

February 13th.  
>A tall, silvered haired man clothed in black had followed his partner for errands after their assigned work was over with. Instead of letting his partner off at his car, he told him he'll follow and drop him off later. Agreeing, they went to their destination; a rather large supermarket. Parking his Porsche, he followed his partner inside.<p>

"Preparing for dinner, Vodka?" He noticed his partner grabbing a small cart.

"Yes. Ah, there's also other stuff I need to grab as well, Aniki." Vodka looked at his Aniki; his code name was more known as Gin. Vodka was just more used to referring his senior partner as Aniki; just like his past days in the yakuza.

"Ah..." As they went towards to the vegetable aisle, Gin noticed the numerous amounts of boxes of different chocolate and sweets. 'Valentine's is tomorrow. What a trivial holiday.' Gin thought. He never really received chocolate that was meaningful. Vermouth and Sherry would give him chocolate along with every alcohol in their division. He sighed and caught up with Vodka who was picking out potatoes.

"Aniki, do you have someone you want to give chocolate to?" Vodka had noticed him.

"Of course not. I'm not a girl."

"Well, times have changed lately. Even guys have gave out chocolates to confess their love to their girl."

"Then that makes White Day pointless to have around."

"Ah, that's true." They moved over to another aisle containing different seasonings and such. Vodka grabbed a cream stew box and moved over to the baking aisle.

'Eh...' Gin looked at his partner grabbing a few bars of dark and white chocolate. Cocoa powder and sugar was tossed in next. 'Don't tell me Vodka has someone he likes...' He started to feel uneasy. Even his partner had someone.

"Aniki, is something wrong?" Vodka looked at him with a worried face. Gin had a downcast look.

"You...You have someone you like?"

"Ah, yes, I do. Someone I know for a long time. I'm pretty happy whenever I'm with them."

"O-oh..." Vodka turned back around to start moving out of the aisle and towards the meat section. Gin followed with thoughts running through his head. He wanted to know who captured Vodka's heart. He wanted to know how this person did it. Was it a member of the yakuza? Maybe a girl from a hostess club? Maybe someone in the organization? But if that was the case, he would have noticed.

Gin...was actually feeling jealous that someone had Vodka's heart. 'Lucky bastard...'

Vodka was pretty preoccupied with getting chicken breasts then moved on to the dairy section for milk, heavy whipping cream, and cream cheese. He gave a small sigh. He knew his Aniki was not in a happy mood. He took a glance over his shoulder to see his partner looking down, thinking. 'He must be trying to figure out who that person is.' Without saying anything, he moved forward to check out. With the items scanned and paid for, they left to get into the Porsche.

"Aniki, what are you going to eat for dinner?" Vodka asked as he put the groceries in the back of the car.

"I'll just get something from a Lawson's." Gin had already sat in the passenger seat of his car waiting for Vodka to drive.

"Aniki," Vodka started the Porsche and pulled out of the parking lot. "I could just follow you to your apartment and make cream stew."

"It's fine. I want to be alone tonight."

"..." Vodka knew the statement he made caused his partner to be in this state. It is true that he had someone to confess to but he didn't think that he would be affected by it. 'Does he...like me? No, there's no way.' The drive to his car was in silence after that. After finding his car and grabbing his bags, they said their goodbyes then left.

Gin returned home; forgetting about grabbing dinner. He didn't care at the moment. He was troubled over Vodka. 'Lucky bastard. Who the fuck is that person anyway? Someone he knows for a long time...Maybe in the yakuza. Vodka doesn't really stay in one hostess bar for long...No one in the organization could have him. I'm always around hi-...me? Is he saying I'm his? No way he could. He wouldn't be interested in me. I'm just like him. A womanizer looking for a one night stand. Maybe Vermouth possibly?' His thoughts just kept going; wanting nothing more than to know who that person is.

'What am I doing? It's not even my business to interfere.' He sighed then took out his cigarette pack. 'Fuck, no more cigarettes.' He went over to the kitchen and opened a drawer where he kept his supply of cigarette packs. He made a face realizing that he had no more packs. 'I have to go out again. I guess I'll get some dinner while I'm at it.'

Gin grabbed his keys from the table, grabbed his hat and coat, and put on his shoes at the door. He left to his Porsche and drove off to the nearest convenience store. Finding a Family Mart after a few minutes drive, he parked his Porsche and went in. The store attendant greeted him and he went straight to where the bentos and rice balls were. He saw only a few vegetable dish types. 'Just my luck.' He grunted in disapproval. He wasn't in the mood for ramen or rice balls. He went to the cashier and asked for a box of his favorite Lark's. The attendant was a bit scared at Gin's presence. He quickly got the box and rang it up. Gin paid for it, grabbed the box, and went out to get into his Porsche. He opened the box to get a pack out and start smoking a stick. As soon as he got a stick in his mouth, he started up his car and took out his lighter. Then he noticed something in the rear view mirror.

There was a car that looked like Vodka's parked in front of a restaurant. He didn't light it and instead took a chance to see if it was Vodka. He got out and went across the street to see that the license number was Vodka's.

'Why is he here? He bought stuff for his dinner tonight.' He looked at the door. 'Only way to find out.' He decided to enter the restaurant.

"Welcome! A party of one?" The hostess asked. He nods. "R-right this way." He followed the hostess while his eyes darted around to find his partner. For a split second, he saw Vodka with Vermouth and Sherry just 15 feet away in front of him. Then was taken to a seat just right beside them. A wooden divider separated them from seeing each other.

"And what would you like to drink?" She asked as Gin was seated.

"Coffee..." He said in a rather nasally voice. He didn't want them to know he was here. Those three knew him too well.

"Certainly! Here's your menu while a waitress gets your drink." Gin just nodded and started to listen in to their conversation.

"Vodka, have more faith in yourself."

"B-but..."

"Sherry's right. He knows you all too well. I'm surprised he hasn't caught on. Didn't think he would be this dense and oblivious."

'Who are they talking about? Just say his name already.'

"You keep saying you're going to hand it out for two years now. Be a man and confess to him already."

"Or a woman in this case." Vermouth laughed. Sherry rolled her eyes while Vodka was slightly flustered and embarrassed over the whole situation.

'Damn it, someone just say it already.'

"Sir, your coffee." The waitress came with his coffee and cream. Gin's attention was jumped back to her; a bit surprised. "What would you like?" She took out a pad and pen; ready to write down his order.

"Ehm..." He flipped through the menu and without reading, just pointed at one. She wrote it down, smiled, and took the menu away. He sighed. He took out a cigarette from his pack inside his coat pocket. He lit the stick with the lighter he took from his other pocket. He slowly relaxed and tried to listen again.

"Great, someone is smoking next to us." Sherry made a face of disgust while Vermouth looked at the general direction of where the smoke was coming from.

'Is that...Lark?' She took a whiff of it. 'Don't tell me Gin's here?' She smiled. 'Here to eavesdrop in the conversation are we?'

"Vermouth, you-" Sherry was cut short by Vermouth putting her hand on her mouth. She looked at Sherry with a look the younger understood very well. She dropped her hand and it was Sherry's turn to smile.

"So Vodka, care to tell us again why you're so in love with him?"

"Eh?"

"Yes, Vodka, tell us." Sherry decided to play along.

"W-well...He's always there for me, he knows what I'm thinking without asking, and he's one of the only few that I could trust with my life. I owe him so much for what he's done for me." The two gushed over what Vodka said.

"...Sorry for the wait. Here's your order!" The waitress came back with a plate of vegetable stir fry and rice. Gin put out his cigarette as the food was being placed in front of him. "Enjoy!" She bowed then left to go help another customer.

". . ." Gin looked at his meal. 'Apparently, I'm being punished today.' He poked at the vegetables with his chopsticks. 'Have to bear through this. Just eat and don't even think about it.' He took a bottle of sesame dressing from the table and drenched the meal with it. Taking a few breaths, he picked up some cabbage and carrots then put it in his mouth. He quickly chewed and swallowed. He took a bite of his rice then repeated his actions. Without even realizing it, he finished through most of it before stopping. 'This is disgusting. Why the hell is there vegetables in the first place?' He hated vegetables more than anything else. He tried to listen in again but no luck. He only heard a couple and their kid trying to figure out what to order. He didn't even realize that they left while he was eating.

"Tsk." Gin clicked his tongue out of frustration. Pushing away his plate, he took his now cold coffee, put sugar and cream in it, and drank all of it. The waitress came back and handed him his bill. He went to the front cashier, paid with his card, and left. Back to his Porsche, he took out another cigarette and lit it with his lighter. The drive back was in silence and called it a night for his rather bad day.

February 14th  
>The next morning, Gin awoke to the sound of his ringtone from his cell. Taking his cell from the night stand and forcefully pulling it apart from the charger, he half opened his eyes to see who was calling him. Vodka's name was shown on the screen and he accepted the call.<p>

"Hm...What is it?" Straight to point as usual.

"Ah, good morning Aniki!" Gin turned his head to the side to look at the digital clock on the night stand. It read 10:31 AM.

'It's already this late? I guess we're having the day off.'

"-we could meet?" Gin wasn't paying attention.

"Repeat what you just said Vodka."

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if we could meet. It's already late and we haven't been contacted so I'm assuming we don't have to report in."

"Ah. Why do you want to meet with me?"

"I was hoping to spend some time together. A-At least let's have lunch." Gin picked up on his partner's flustering and shyness. He always did have a hard time asking for things for his own, personal gain.

"Found some place to eat at?"

"Yes but it's better if you didn't wear your usual coat and sweater. Umm...I mean, I-"

"You want me to wear something different right?" Gin sighed. He doesn't really have a lot of different clothing.

"You don-"

"Shall I come pick you up?" He never did answer outright.

"I-I'll just come over and leave my car over at your garage." A little lilt of happiness in his voice.

"Ah, I'll get ready then." Gin ended the call then flopped the phone onto the bed. He woke up and went to do his daily morning routine. Coming out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around on his head and boxers, he opened his closet to sift through his clothing. Most of it was suits, his stock of sweaters, slacks, and coats. He found his other clothing and looked through to see what he could wear.

"Something different..." He clicked his tongue; not finding anything he liked. Then he noticed a few colorful bags sitting on the floor. Those were from Vermouth. She said she was tired of seeing him in his usual coat and sweater so she bought quite a few things for him. Of course, he just pushed her away saying what he wore was not her business.

Looking at it, he took the bags and dumped the contents on his bed. There was a few pairs of denims and loose cargo pants. A few shirts and two jackets. She even bought two pairs of boots; calf high combat boots and ankle leather flats with fur.

"I'd rather wear my usual than this." He held a pair of jeans in his hands. He looked at his coat then back to the jeans. 'Do this for Vodka.' He sighed then decided to wear it. He took out a pair of black socks from a dresser and slipped them on. He took his selected pair of jeans and put them on. The top area was loose and baggy and then became slightly form fitting around his ankles. He put on a long, loose green tank top then a shorter, white 3/4 sleeve, thick cowl neck shirt. He topped it off with a thick, black blazer and chose to put on his usual fedora. He looked in a full-length mirror to see how it looked. He frowned; not used to this kind of fashion at all.

'I guess I'll wear the combat boots.' He took the pair and placed them near the door. He then went back to living area to dry his hair. Another twenty minutes later, Gin was currently fighting a tangle in his hair with a comb. A knock on the door was heard.

'Must be Vodka.' He put down the comb then went to open the door. Vodka was standing there; staring at him in shock. Gin was looking his partner over. A pair of black slacks, a white polo shirt, and a slightly long and thick black cardigan framed him. Gin opened the door wider to let him inside. Vodka slipped out of his shoes at the door.

"Aniki...y-you look rather erm...different." Vodka was flustered. He didn't think his partner would change his style for him. Gin frowned.

"I'll go change then." Gin started to go back to his closet.

"Ah, please don't! You look really nice in that outfit." Gin turned around.

"You look nice too." Gin turned away so his partner couldn't see him slightly flustering. "Is there a reason why we need to dress like this?"

"J-Just to change a bit?"

"Is that so? Then I'll go finish drying my hair." He moved back to where his blow dryer was and resumed fighting over the tangle. Vodka went over to small, black leather sofa and sat down to wait for his Aniki to finish. Ten minutes pass and Gin finally has his hair dried and brushed.

"Ready to go Vodka?" Gin was putting away the blow dryer. Vodka looked up from flipping through his messages on his phone. Vermouth, Sherry, and even Kir and Akemi wished him luck. News was spreading fast.

"Ah, yes." Vodka went over to the door to put his shoes back on. Gin came over and readjusted the laces on his boots to fit him better. Once that was done, both of them left the apartment and went to the Porsche. Gin took out his keys and was about to enter the driver's side. "Aniki, it's better if I drive. I know the destination."

"Ah." Gin gave the keys to Vodka then went over to the passenger side. Vodka went in and started the car up.

"So where are we going?" Gin asked as he took out a stick to start smoking. Vodka pulled out and started to drive towards Beika City.

"There's a nice, modern restaurant that I found out about. It's supposedly really good." Vodka was trying to avoid answering outright to his partner.

'Avoiding my questions by giving broad answers. He's up to something.' Gin looked at Vodka for a few seconds then focused on the road. The rest of the trip Gin would question Vodka about things and Vodka would try to answer by tiptoeing around it.

They reached their destination and pulled into a parking spot beside the building. Both of them got out and headed for the entrance.

"Welcome! A party for two?" A hostess said cheerfully as they walked in.

"Ah, yes." Vodka told her.

"Right this way." They followed her to an empty table next to the glass wall. The glass was tinted so people from the outside couldn't see inside. The decor was simple and refreshing. White glass tables with plush black wooden chairs.

"Hmph, a bit crowded today." The restaurant was crowded with couples. A lot of them were enjoying sweets and different light meals.

A waitress came by and asked them for drinks and gave them their menus. Both ordered water and she went on her way.

"So what's good here?" Gin asked as he flipped through the menu.

"Everything is pretty good here Aniki. I know you don't like vegetables so avoid page two."

"Ah." He looked through the sandwiches and soups section. He wasn't really hungry and preferred a light meal. He decided on clam chowder and teriyaki chicken with avocado sandwich. Vodka decided on minestrone soup and a beef rice burger. The waitress came back to give them their water and took their order. Bowing, she left to place the order.

Gin looked around to see a lot of young couples; completely absorbed in themselves. It was Valentine's day after all.

'Aniki doesn't seem happy.' Vodka frowned a bit. He was hoping for a meaningful conversation but his partner seemed a little preoccupied with his own thoughts.

"We seem a little old for this place Vodka." Gin finally spoke up.

"There are a lot of young couples today...But usually this restaurant is crowded with people our age."

"Is that so?" Gin sighed. "Hmph." He looked at Vodka. "Speaking of that, shouldn't you be spending time with whoever you're trying to confess to? And who is that person anyway?" Gin finally prodded. He decided to go with the direct method.

"W-well, I-"

"Sorry for the wait! I have your orders!" The waitress interrupted. Gin looked at her while Vodka sighed in relief. His heart was beating a little fast. She placed the bowls and plates on the table before bowing and taking her leave. Instead of continuing his interrogation, Gin decided to eat. Vodka was relieved and started eating his meal.

"This is pretty good." Gin said after a bite of his sandwich.

"Ah." Vodka replied. The rest of their meal was in silence; both concentrated on their food. After finishing, the waitress came back with their bill. Gin snatched it before Vodka could even reach out for it.

"I'll pay."

"Aniki, I'll handle the bill."

"It's fine. It's my way of saying thanks."

". . ." Vodka flustered a bit. He backed down and allowed Gin to pay for it. 'This is not how I wanted it to go.' The two left after paying and went to the Porsche. Right as they got in, Vodka's cell went off. Gin looked at him as Vodka opened the mail he received.

"Who is it?" Gin never did care for privacy when it came to phones.

"Sorry Aniki, but, I have to report to headquarters. I forgot to do some reports for our recent operations."

"I'll come with then. Nothing else to do."

"It's just paperwork Aniki. Why don't I just drop you off back at your apartment?"

". . .Fine." Gin frowned at Vodka's excuse. 'Is he trying to get rid of me?' Gin stared out the window as Vodka started to drive back to his partner's apartment. Once back, they exchanged their goodbyes, took his own car and left. Gin went inside his apartment, took off his boots, then collapsed on his sofa. He buried his face into a cushion.

'Why couldn't he take me with him? Maybe he's faking that message and meeting to confess to that person.'

"I wish he would confess to me..." He banged his fist into the sofa. After wallowing in his own pity for a bit, he fell asleep; tired from thinking.

It was already dark by the time Gin woke up. His silver hair in a mess and his clothes were rumpled. He looked at his cell phone clock and saw it was already 7 PM.

"Tsk. I overslept." He got up from the sofa and went to the bathroom to fix his hair. He decided to tie it back into a loose ponytail. 'I might as well change out of these clothes.' Just as he was entering his bedroom, there was a knock on the door.

"I'm not expecting anyone. Maybe it's Sherry and Vermouth here to hand me my yearly chocolate." He sighed. He didn't want to deal with the two women. He went over to the door and opened it. "Look, I-" He saw Vodka standing there. This time, he had a rather bright, red bag in his hands and another large bag that looked like it was about to break.

"Good evening Aniki. Mind if I come in?" Gin opened the door wider to let him in then shut it closed. He was a bit shocked that Vodka was here. Vodka started to slip out of his shoes and placed the bags on the floor.

"Why are you here?"

"I figured we could have dinner together. I made a lot of cream stew and there's no way I could finish all of this myself."

"Oh." Gin sighed and frowned. He was expecting something else.

"I hope you haven't ate yet Aniki." He didn't pick up Gin's disappointment. Gin shook his head. "Let me just go warm it up then." He took the bags and went to the kitchen. He removed a large pot from the white bag and a container of cooked rice. Gin followed him in and took out two plates and spoons to get ready for dinner. He looked to his partner who busied himself with reheating the stew. He looked away then got two glasses to fill with mineral water from the fridge. He placed the spoons and glasses on his kotatsu table in the living room.

Gin started to feel miserable with Vodka being here. His thoughts kept repeating about how Vodka shouldn't be here. He should be confessing and enjoying his time; not spending it here with his work partner.

"Aniki, the stew is ready." He called out. Gin sighed and went into the kitchen to get his plate made. They made their plates and sat at the table. Gin turned on the power for the heater and promptly started to eat. He pushed away the carrots on his plate to the side. Vodka gave a small chuckle to see his partner be picky as usual. Vodka decided to turn on the TV and flipped through the channels. All of them were focused on Valentine's day. Most were love stories or what female celebrities everyone would want chocolates from. He settled for a news channel. They didn't say anything to each other as they ate; the only sounds came from the TV. Once finished, Vodka grabbed Gin's plate and cleaned off the table. He went into the kitchen and started to wash the dishes. Gin heard that then went into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about the dishes. I'll wash them." Vodka already had a soapy sponge in hand.

"Aniki, it's fine." He continued to wash them.

"Vodka," Gin bit his lip. "Why are you really here? Why aren't you with whoever you're wanting to confess to?" Vodka stopped washing then washed his hands off. Drying them off on a dish towel, he turned to look at him. He snickered a bit. Gin's eyes widened.

"Can't you tell by now? Especially on a day like this." Gin cocked his head to the side. 'Aniki can't be this oblivious.' Vodka moved to the red bag and took out a pink bag tied shut with a black and white ribbon. He handed it to his partner.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day Aniki." Gin was taken aback. "I-I've been wanting to confess to you for two years now. I chickened out every chance I got but I got tired of it."

"Vodka-"

"Aniki, I-I...I love you." Vodka interrupted. His face was completely red; blushing and embarrassed. He was afraid that he will be rejected and yelled at for doing this. Even so, he felt a lot lighter now that he confessed.

Gin looked at Vodka then at the pink bag. He untied it to reveal chocolate truffles. A smile formed on his lips. 'Vodka.' He took one of the truffles and popped it in his mouth. He tasted cream cheese and chocolate with a hint of rum.

"Vodka." Vodka looked up to see his partner standing right in front of him and allowed him to steal a kiss from his lips. Vodka's eyes widened as he felt his partner's hands on his shoulder and face. He tasted chocolate and cream cheese from his lips.

A sweet first kiss.

Gin pulled away. "How was it? Was it sweet?" He smiled. Vodka somehow managed to turn an even darker shade of red.

"A-Aniki..." He was completely embarrassed but at the same time, completely happy and relieved.

"I love you too, Vodka." Vodka shyly moved to hug his partner close. He wrapped his arms around him in response.

"That means I have to respond for White Day." Vodka pulled away a bit to look at him.

"A-Aniki...! There's no need to do that!"

"It's tradition."

". . ." He smiled. Vodka can't wait for White Day to come.

END

Omake (Extra)

"Got it all?" A female voice said. A group of three women were watching something on a TV screen.

"Recorded all on DVD. Shall we play it on all the screens at the headquarters tomorrow?"

"Gin will be pissed, Vermouth."

"He won't be able to deny it, Sherry." Vermouth turned to the other. "Maybe we could get you to broadcast it on national TV, Kir." Kir laughed.

"There's no way that I could. I'll lose my job and reputation."

"Aw." Vermouth pouted a bit. "At least Gin and Vodka had their fun. Aren't you jealous your sister is lucky she has Rye to spend the day with, Sherry?"

"Not really. I'm married to science."

"Just like you. What about you Kir?"

"There's no one I'd want to give chocolates to."

Vermouth sighed; wanting someone to give chocolates to. Gin is now off limits. "I wonder how Chianti and Korn's date is going..."


End file.
